Accessing and sharing of file attachments can be a resource and time consuming task. For example, users often receive email messages with large file attachments, which emails are then forwarded to other users with the attachment. Such communication of large email messages increases network traffic significantly. Additionally, the large email messages take up server storage resources, which burden is exponentially increased as the message/attachment is forwarded to multiple users. Furthermore, in some instances, accessing the email file attachments may require an authorization from one or more of the users. Designation of such authorizations as well as managing of established user authorizations may be difficult as there may be multiple users associated with a single email attachment.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to authorizing access to file attachments and sharing of file attachments.